Starlit Sanctuary
by Luanne
Summary: It's the summer of Harry's fifth year, and here is a short piece on his reflections of the year itself, while you guessed it, looking at the stars. Stems to others viewpoints in later chapters...
1. Reflecting on what's happened

Star - lit Sanctuary  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, as do the major events listed in this story. This story is for entertainment only; no profit is being made.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had never felt so protected in all his life. Here he was, sixteen, and surrounded by the best people in the world. Everyone had come to the Burrow this summer, including Hermione's parents. She had refused to leave home without them, claiming it was too dangerous for them, and her being a witch and them being Muggles- they were open targets. It was difficult for her parents at first, but eventually they fit in. Hermione's mother, Hannah, and Mrs. Weasely got along splendidly, as did Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry looked around and smiled. Everyone was outside at the moment, in various small groups scattered around the backyard, trying to soak up the last rays of sunlight. Harry had to admit that this summer had been much better than the last, even his time at the Dursley's had been bearable. Dumbledore's warning seemed to strike a chord with his Aunt Petunia - she had been nice all summer, and hadn't given him half as many chores as usual. Yet, Harry knew in his heart that this was where he belonged. Here in the magical world, with these people. Yes, he had to call Privet Drive home, but it never would be. Nothing felt more like home to Harry then being here with Ron and the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Sirius.  
  
The last name shot into his thoughts before he could stop it. Suddenly all of Harry's happiness drained away, as he thought about Sirius. Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to keep back a cry. Thinking of Sirius dead was worse than thinking of his parents. Harry suspected this was because he had actually known Sirius, and loved him deeply. Losing Sirius was a hurt like Harry had never known. A hurt, he realized, that would probably be equal to his losing Ron or Hermione. At the thought Harry looked over at his two best friends quickly, as if afraid they were going to vanish.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly as his gaze fell on them, embarrassed for being so afraid. They were fine, each chatting away to someone else. Ron was talking to Charlie about Quidditch, his all time favorite subject, while Hermione sat directly across from him talking to Ginny. As Harry watched them he noticed that one kept glancing over at the other though they never made eye contact. Harry smirked to himself; it was actions like these that made him think they did like each other.in that way, but then, when they fought, Harry couldn't even fathom that they would be attracted to one another..  
  
But then Ron had gotten Hermione perfume for Christmas last year, which was very odd. Harry had just given her a book, like he did every year, and every year Ron had done the same, until last year. Then he went and bought her perfume, which she even wore; though she called it unusual. However, Harry didn't think it was unusual at all, it smelled kind of nice on her.. like flowers and vanilla. In fact, whenever he smelt it, it reminded him of her for some reason.perhaps that was why Ron had bought it?  
  
He was so confused. In all the time he had liked Cho he had never thought of buying her perfume, but then he had never acted with Cho the way Ron did with Hermione. For instance, if Hermione had been crying, like Cho had done countless times, chances are Ron would have known what was wrong with her. When it came to Cho, Harry had had no clue. But then, Harry hadn't understood Cho in the way Ron had understood Hermione.. in fact Harry didn't even understand Hermione the way that Ron did. It seemed like some unspoken bond lay between them, that was only theirs, something that Harry wasn't a part of.it was their friendship - together, just the two of them, just like Harry's separate friendships with Ron and Hermione, and the separate bonds he had with them. Their bond though.seemed to run much deeper than plain old friendship.  
  
A loud laugh from Ginny interrupted his thoughts and Harry shifted his gaze to her. She looked over as his gaze fell on her and she smiled at him, a favor that he returned. He couldn't get over the change in her over the past year. She had been much more talkative towards him - and just more there in general. She had been great in June in the Department of Mysteries - and quite a help when Harry had fretted over being possessed by Voldemort. She had also turned out to be an excellent Seeker, though she told him that he could have his old position back, since she was going to try out for Chaser come September. Maybe her new comfortable level was due to the fact that she no longer fancied him - Ron had told him grudgingly that morning that she and Dean were "getting along just bloody great." Harry was happy for her though, why shouldn't he be? Though to be honest, it hadn't been all that bad when she had fancied him. In fact, besides Cho, Harry believed Ginny had been the only other girl to fancy him. Nothing could be done about any of it now however, since Ginny was going out with Dean, and Cho with that fellow named Michael.  
  
Stretching, Harry glanced up at the sky and realized that night had fallen and the first stars were appearing. He had always loved the Burrow, especially at night. Their enormous backyard made for the best Quidditch matches, and their particular patch of sky always had the best stars, considering they had no Muggle street lamps or any other annoying light pollution. Harry then pulled his chair next to Hermione and Ginny, who were both staring at the sky as well.  
  
Ginny glanced at him and said, "Beautiful isn't Harry?"  
  
He nodded with approval; "We never get stars like this at home."  
  
Hermione agreed saying, "Me either, look at my parents you two.they are completely mesmerized."  
  
At that second Ron bounded over, flinging himself upon the grass at all their feet, "So what have I missed?" he demanded.  
  
"Ron, shh!" Ginny said, kicking him lightly, "We're looking at the stars, don't disturb it with your big mouth!"  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "you can't possibly be enjoying it like that, with your necks in that position.this is the way to look at stars." He then stretched out flat on his back, his arms behind his head, "Come on!" he said pulling on Hermione and Harry's pant legs.  
  
Harry just ignored him, but Hermione went to swat his hand away, which had been a very bad decision. Ron promptly sat up a bit and took hold of her hand and despite her whispered protests, yanked her down on the grass with him. She landed on her knees beside him, her arms stretched out as if she would fall. He smirked at her in triumph, his face just inches from hers. Satisfied he lied back down, tugging on her wrist for her to do the same. With an inaudible sigh, she consented and settled down beside him in the same position.  
  
The display gave Harry a desire to laugh but he surpressed it. Something seemed to have gone on between them, in the brief second, though Harry wasn't all too sure what. Ginny, he noticed, seemed to have a better idea then him, since, as she turned her head back towards the star-lit sky, Harry saw that she was smiling in a very telling way.  
  
Harry, too, turned his gaze back to the stars suddenly wishing with all his might that every day would be like today. If that were true than they wouldn't have to worry about anything. death, Voldemort, O.W.L. results, or most importantly.the war that would engulf them soon. Perhaps time would stand still for them, instead of creeping steadily closer to that day when they would have to fight for their lives.  
  
Harry looked around at everyone again, and he saw that they all looked absorbed in the stars. That, he knew, was just external, inside everyone felt as he did.sick with worry over what was surely to come. But as Hagrid had said, more than a year ago, what would come, would come, and they would just have to meet it when it did.  
  
~*~ A/N: I didn't intend for this story to end this way, but there you go. I think I'm going to make it multi-chaptered, because I have an idea that would tie in well with this I think. This is my first post-OotP attempt, and I hope I did the book justice. 


	2. Realizing what's always been there

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! I've decided that this will be told from various viewpoints, but will be set during the same time frame, though each may progress a bit. You'll see what I mean soon enough - on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny smiled at the display Ron had just caused. Poor Hermione, she looked embarrassed. Ginny noticed however, that as she settled herself down beside him she seemed to be glowing a bit. At this Ginny had to look away because she knew her smile would be too obvious. Thus, she looked back up - back up at the majestic beauty that was the night sky.  
  
To her left, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry look from them, to her, and to the sky as well. The look on his face told Ginny that Harry knew something had just happened, but he was clueless as to what. Ginny's heart went out to him immediately. Harry was so entangled in his future that he had never gotten a real grip on what was going on in the present. Yes, he had wonderful friends, and yes he did have some fun, but his heart had never fully been in it, Ginny knew that. His heart had never been in it because always in the back of his mind he had been preoccupied with the return of Voldemort or, as of now, with the second war.  
  
Ginny sighed aloud, but not for herself, for Harry. How he continued living Ginny couldn't understand. At only sixteen he had gone through more tragedy and peril then any person should endure in a lifetime. Growing up alone, without his parents - never feeling like anyone loved him - it must have been horrible. Then, to find out he was a wizard, and famous as well - the culture shock! If that wasn't enough, combine it with the fact that everyone expected him to save their lives, since he was lucky as a baby, and that everyday Harry had to deal with all of it. And now, this summer, Ginny knew it had all increased ten-fold, what with his losing Sirius. Thinking of him in such pain put a knife straight through Ginny's heart. It was all she could do to keep herself from hugging him and telling him she was here --  
  
She looked over at him quickly, drinking in his exact pose. There was no denying it anymore; she still did like him. Ginny wanted to laugh at herself; she still did like him? When had she ever stopped? Though she had dated other people, and was currently involved with Dean, she knew in her heart that it didn't mean much. Sure, Dean adored her - he had told her so- and he was a wonderful guy but - he just wasn't Harry. Ginny had only "moved on" as a way of showing Harry that she wasn't a hopeless little lovesick girl. No, she was a strong young woman who could help him however he needed it. And she had helped him, back in June in the Department of Mysteries - she had gotten her ankle broken for him! Still, it was hard to play like she had gotten over him; to push her feelings aside daily and force herself to be comfortable around him. Yet she was doing it, and Harry was noticing that much was certain. He had begun talking to her more, as a friend - as an equal. And even though it wasn't everything Ginny wished for, being considered a friend was enough for now.  
  
Ginny suddenly had an idea. She scanned the sky quickly until she found the biggest brightest star there was. Crossing her fingers lightly she wished silently, "Please help Harry to see that I am here for him. Please help him to see that he is not alone and that I can help him through all this - and please help him to just see me as I am."  
  
Sighing again Ginny sent the star one final plea before standing up and stretching. She yawned and checked the time, 11:30, no wonder she was tired. On impulse she turned to Harry to say goodnight and found that he was all ready looking at her, "Going to bed?" he asked, yawning himself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tried, and my neck hurts." She said with a smile.  
  
He laughed, rubbing the back of his own neck, "Me too, I think I'll turn in as well." He stood up and opened his mouth to tell Ron, but closed it at the last second.  
  
He caught her eye and looking at the two of them, he rolled his eyes and walked away. Ginny laughed and followed him inside. Once in her own bed in the darkness of her room, she giggled again thinking of Harry's departing gesture and thought to herself that maybe Harry wasn't so clueless after all.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione were the last two people outside, Mr. Weasley having just turned in. Even though it was late, and Hermione was extremely tired, she had no desire to move. She didn't want to leave this spot just yet.  
  
Ron too, felt as she did, he was exhausted, yet he couldn't will himself to leave. He wanted to stay here next to her, underneath the silence of the stars. They had lain like this for nearly an hour or so now and Ron's mind had wandered considerably during that time. Most of his thoughts had been consumed with the coming year, and all the dangers that waited them. Glancing over at her, he wondered what she was thinking about. Was she too, afraid of the coming months? Was she thinking about the war that was coming at all? He had to know, he had to ask her-  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?" she responded in a drowsy way.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" the minute the question was out in the open Ron knew it was stupid. It was much too broad, how could she possibly know what he had meant by it?  
  
"Do you mean am I thinking about next year?" she asked him quietly, her eyes still on the stars.  
  
Shocked he turned on his side to look at her, "How did you know that's what I meant?"  
  
"How could you have meant anything else? What else is there to think of?" she said, still not looking at him.  
  
Ron nodded, though he wasn't sure she saw, then without thinking he asked her, "Are you scared?"  
  
At this Hermione did turn and face him, shock evident by the tone in her next question, " Yes, I am - how could you not be?" Then, her voice softened a bit as she asked him, "Are you?"  
  
He looked up into her face and said seriously, "I've never been more afraid in all my life."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything; instead she played with a piece of the grass between her fingers. Ron noticed that her hands were just inches away from his chest, though she didn't seem too. After a small lapse of silence he spoke again, " I can't believe it's really happening you know? I can't believe that we might have to fight in a real war - just like the other people did fifty years ago. I mean what if something goes wrong and something happens to one -"  
  
Hermione abruptly cut him off, "Ron! Stop, please!"  
  
"Sorry." He said dropping his gaze to the grass again, "I didn't mean -"  
  
"I know." She said quietly, "I know you didn't. It's just; everything is such a mess! And you're right what if something does happen! Then what?"  
  
He looked back up at her, into her eyes, "I don't know." He said quietly and calmly, "I don't think anyone does."  
  
"Well I want to!" she said loudly, " I can't - we can't live like this. How does Harry do it?" She said with what sounded like a laugh mingled with a slight sob, "How does he do it, Ron?"  
  
Again he said "I really don't know," but he continued with, "We can do it too, Hermione. We can be like Harry, and together we can all beat -you know - HIM."  
  
Hermione sniffed and then laughed, saying, "You never will say it will you, Ron? It's OK really - I said it didn't I?"  
  
"Well-well. I mean, it's just, he - you," Ron stuttered uselessly.  
  
"Ron," she said, "Say the name, say Lord V-Voldemort. It really makes it seem more real, and it makes him seem less powerful, because saying the name makes him seem like an actual person, not some horrible god-like figure. Dumbledore always said that the fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself."  
  
Ron looked at her helplessly, sighed and said in a slightly shaky voice, "Fine. We can b-beat -we can b-beat L-l-lord V-V-V- I CAN'T SAY IT!"  
  
"Yes you can! Ron, yes you can!" and on impulse, Hermione grabbed hold of his hands repeating that he could say it.  
  
Glancing down at their clasped hands, Ron resolved to say it. If she could, and Harry could, then he damn well could, "We can beat Lord V-V-V" his voice had begun to shake again, but Hermione squeezed his hands gently, "V- Voldemort." he burst out, shaking and shocked at himself. He then covered his face with his hands and hers too, since she was still holding his. From beneath them he mumbled something, causing Hermione to lean forward and say, "What?"  
  
He lowered their hands from his face slowly, " I said you're right, about the name thing.it really does make it seem like less of a threat.  
  
"See! I told you. I knew you could say it Ron! All year you got on my nerves because you would flinch whenever I said it."  
  
Ron was grinning, "Yeah every five seconds it was," He cleared his throat and went on in a high pitched tone, "Oh Ron honestly, Ron will you please, For goodness sake Ron!" switching back to a normal tone he continued, "I can't wait to shock Harry with this tomorrow."  
  
Hermione laughed and threw her arms around him, "I'm so proud of you." She said in his ear. He hugged her back, enjoying the warm feeling that was spreading throughout his body as she hugged him. Turning his face back up to the sky he thought to himself that there had never been a more beautiful starry night than this.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, I never planned for any of that! But you know what, I like how it turned out. I'm still confused though, as to whether I should leave it as it is.or add more on. Hmm.maybe Hermione's perspective? 


	3. A Mother's take

A/N: Here we go again, I've decided to include Hermione's point of view, and someone else's. Who? Well read on and find out!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione flung her arms around Ron's shaking body, overcome with pride. He had finally said the name! He had finally freed himself from that trap! Without thinking she had just thrown herself at him, but he was hugging her back, quite tightly too. As she whispered how proud she was of him into his ear she felt him shiver slightly. She was shocked - she was having this effect on him - it was strange.  
  
Then Ron let her go and Hermione felt - she didn't really know what it was. It was a swift pang of - loss perhaps? She didn't know what to say, what was there to say? To avoid talking she sat back on her knees and faked a yawn. Ron had stood up right after releasing her, promptly facing the other way, but at the sound of the yawn he turned back around, "Tired?" he asked her grinning.  
  
She raised her face to meet his, and found herself grinning too. That was part of Ron's charm, his grin was just infectious, and he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, "Yeah I am, a little bit."  
  
"Let's go in then, how long were we out here anyways?"  
  
She got to her feet and stood beside him, "I don't know, when did everyone else go in?"  
  
"Beats me." He said and began the walk inside. He held the door open for her; shutting it quietly after they had both come in, "Whoa," he said, "Everyone's asleep!" he laughed as he began the ascent upstairs.  
  
"Well, they're the smart ones, they won't be sleeping on the train tomorrow will they?" Hermione said as she walked up beside him.  
  
"Guess not, but, that's the less we have to look at Malfoy's ugly face isn't it - I mean considering we ALL have to patrol the compartments this year?"  
  
She giggled loudly, then clamped a hand to her mouth since she was right outside Ginny's room and whispered, "True, but those are the trials of being a Prefect."  
  
He grinned again, his eyes sparkling a bit in the dim light - Hermione couldn't take her eyes from them, why hadn't she ever noticed them before? Really, she thought, everyone makes such a big deal over Harry's eyes when Ron are just as gorgeous - she shook her head, thinking, "It must be the time", why else would she be having such crazy thoughts?  
  
"Well-'' Ron was saying, "Night then Hermione."  
  
"Oh, good night Ron." She said, and silently opening Ginny's door she slipped inside, but she peeked her head back out a moment later, just in time to see the last of Ron's retreating back as he continued upstairs to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
This morning was far less hectic than the previous mornings of September the first and Molly felt it keenly. With only two of her own children left, the noise level was dramatically lower. Harry and Hermione had never made much noise - it was Fred and George that had caused the most ruckus. Thinking about them made Molly smile, she was so proud of them, making it on their own like that. Their joke shop had been doing extremely well - so well in fact, that the boys had paid for a deluxe paint job on the Burrow - it looked like new.  
  
"RON!" A yell from Ginny broke into Molly's thoughts, "RON YOU PRAT -GIVE ME MY LETTER!"  
  
Ron's reading Ginny's letter out loud followed her yell. In a deeper tone Ron read, "Ginny - I can't wait to see you. I've thought about you a lot this summer. I wish I could've seen you. I'll be waiting for you on the train. Love Dean." At the ending, Ron's voice faltered, he read it, but paused before exploding, " LOVE DEAN! WHAT'S HE PLAYING AT? WHAT DOES HE MEAN? HE HASN'T SAID -GINNY! WHAT DOES HE MEAN?"  
  
Molly listened only partially mad as Ron shouted himself hoarse. He was right actually, what was that young man playing at? He had just began dating Ginny, thus love was a bit strong. Still, Ron had no right to scream at Ginny like that - and with the Grangers downstairs, she could only imagine their impressions of him.  
  
Yet, as she moved to step in, Hermione's voice floated down to her, very calmly she was saying, "Ron don't be a prat. Give Ginny back the letter will you? And if you must you can talk to Dean on the train, but I'm certain there will be no need to kill him - honestly Ron!" She spat out at his last comment of killing Dean.  
  
Molly nodded in approval at Hermione's speech. She noticed with a smile that Ron had become silent instantly, although she heard him say very quietly, "I may still kill him."  
  
As Hermione came down the stairs Molly beamed at her and she grinned back. Molly really loved Hermione, there was no other person, as far as Molly knew, that could calm and control Ron like that. Ron had an unusual dynamic with Hermione as well - one that was different from every other dynamic in his life. Molly had noticed that throughout the years they had been friends that their relationship ran deeper than any other relationship Ron had - including his relationship with Harry. Yes, he and Hermione fought to no end, but Molly knew in her heart that their bickering was their way of releasing their feelings towards one another. It was a simple way of "letting the sparks fly" - yet keeping them concealed from others eyes at the same time. Actually, Molly realized as she mulled all this over, Hermione and Ron were very similar to herself and Arthur when they were that age. They had always fought too, bantering back and forth until Molly thought she would go crazy!  
  
And yet, those arguments made her very aware of her feelings for Arthur, simply because no other person had ever gotten such a rise out of her; no other person had made her claim things with such passion. And with no other person had she ever felt so comfortable and so safe. Ron and Hermione mirrored her and Arthur in that way. They were always challenging the other - until it progressed to screaming matches - or they were always helping one another, as Molly had seen last night. She had watched their little display out in the yard from the living room window - she had seen the hug and the looks on their faces. She knew, even if they didn't.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, after three or four minor disputes, everyone made it to King's Cross unscathed. Harry and Ginny crossed through to platform nine and three quarters after giving out a round of hugs and good-byes. Molly went through after them; it was her tradition to watch the train leave.  
  
Hermione and Ron had hung back a bit, so Hermione could say her good-byes to her parents. They were Muggles, which meant they couldn't cross the platform. Ron stood there waiting for her, anxiously checking his watch.  
  
"Now- take care of yourselves!" Hermione was saying, "please-"  
  
"Umm.Hermione?" Ron said, "We've really got to get on the train."  
  
"Oh! All right. I just- I don't want to leave you!" she said, tearfully to her parents, hugging them both.  
  
"We'll be fine dear, really - now hurry up!" Her father said, as her mother called out, "Have a good year!" And with one last nod, Hermione slipped through the barrier as well.  
  
Ron turned to follow, but Hermione's father held him back, "Ron? Promise me something - take care of her for me?"  
  
Ron was stunned for a moment, surprised at the seriousness of Mr. Granger's tone; and the question in general, but then he nodded, "Of course Sir." and shook his hand.  
  
"Good." Said Mr. Granger, as Ron disappeared as well, "Good."  
  
Ron just made it onto the train, flinging his bag to the floor as they began to leave. Molly shook her head at him - what had taken him so long? Then he turned around to wave at her and all was forgiven. She couldn't help it; her son's grin was absolutely infectious.  
  
Molly stood there waving them off until the train was out of sight, and then with one last little sigh, she prepared to go back over to King's Cross - where the Grangers were waiting for her. "Only ten months until I see them again." She told herself, "Only ten months."  
  
A/N: Well, what do you all think? Should I stop there or what? 


End file.
